Keluarga Bahagia
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Kenapa kau memukul Miyaji-san, Aominecchi!" Oh tidak Kise. Jangan tanyakan hal itu, karena Aomine belum siap mengutarakannya. "Karena Kise, sebenarnya aku.." Apakah Midorima akan kembali seperti semula? Apa keluarga dadakan ini akan baik-baik saja? - AoKise. Shota!Midorima. Lame Title. Final Chapter: Update! Selamat Tahun Baru 2013! [Cover oleh shikitsu ffn]
1. Meet the kid!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: AoKise. Alternage Age. Teikou Days. Random. Romance/Family/Humor. Typo. Dsb.**

Birthday fic buat **Caca Sakura Diamond **a.k.a ** Finsiiil**. Maaf ya ga jadi AoKise rated-M-nya, soalnya saya ga berhasil nyelesain tepat waktu TwT

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Hari ini hari kedua dari minggu ketiga musim panas, dan para tokoh-tokoh pelangi kesayangan kita sedang menjalani latihan musim panas mereka.

Sebenarnya harusnya mereka menjalaninya semenjak seminggu yang lalu, namun karena 4 dari 6 anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _plus Momoi nilainya tidak tuntas, maka mereka terpaksa membantu keempat orang ini untuk melakukan ujian perbaikan.

Momoi Satsuki – Dia jelas lolos berkat kemampuan analisis soalnya yang sudah bisa dipercaya.

Kise Ryouta – Meski dia sibuk _modelling _atau apa, tapi kemampuan menjiplak _skill_ orangnya tak boleh diremehkan. Ia bisa dengan mudahnya meniru kemampuan murid paling jenius dikelasnya—kalau perlu satu angkatan, meski itu mustahil (mengingat murid terjenius satu angkatan adalah Akashi).

Midorima Shintarou – _Rolling pencil_-nya hilang, begitu juga dengan keberuntungannya.

Akashi Seijuuro – Tidak perlu dibahas lagi.

Murasakibara Atsushi – Dia bilang dia tidak berminat dengan tesnya, makanya dia tidak mengerjakannya. (Akibatnya Akashi menyita coklat oleh-olehnya dari Belgia dan efeknya adalah Murasakibara sampai terkena demam 3 hari berturut-turut).

Aomine Daiki – Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi kenapa. Ia terlalu asyik memikirkan basket, basket, dan Horikita Mai.

Kuroko Tetsuya – Dia bilang gurunya tidak menyadarinya sehingga ia tidak diberi kertas ujian. Ini yang paling miris.

Setelah melewati 1 minggu penuh neraka, akhirnya keempatnya lolos juga.

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah _gym_ yang tak begitu luas tapi tak kecil juga, sedang menunggu anggota-anggota yang terlambat datang.

"Mine-chin, Kise-chin, dan Mido-chin lama sekali." Ujar Murasakibara dengan mulut penuh dengan t*ro.

"Mereka telat 5 detik. Enaknya kuberi hukuman apa ya?" Akashi mulai memutar otaknya, mencari hukuman yang pantas bagi ketiganya.

Sementara Momoi yang sibuk mengecek data para _Kiseki no Sedai_, menyadari kalau Kuroko entah kenapa lebih diam dibanding biasanya. "Kau tak apa, Tetsu-kun? Kau punya kantung mata yang tebal loh." Tanya Momoi khawatir.

"Ah.. iya.. soalnya semalam kamar sebelah berisik sekali." Jawab Kuroko datar, tapi masih memancarkan suatu perasaan kesal yang mendalam.

"Kamar sebelah Kuro-chin? Kamar Kise-chin dan Mine-chin ya?" tanya Murasakibara memastikan sambil mengunyah p*cky.

Semuanya mereka.. Ah tak mungkin.

Tatkala setelah itu, suara berisik entah kenapa terdengar dari arah luar _gym_.

"_Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu!_ Dasar manusia tak bertanggung jawab!"_

"_Tapi aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau jadinya bakal begini, Kise!"_

Yang lainnya makin diam. Masa dugaan mereka benar..

"Daiki, Ryouta, aku tahu kalian diluar. Kalau kalian tak masuk aku akan—"

"AKASHI/AKASHICCHI!"

Aomine dan Kise mendobrak pintu _gym _dengan bersamaan. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Kuroko tetap memasang tampang _stoic_-nya, Murasakibara menjatuhkan m*moginya, Momoi reflek berteriak histeris, sementara Akashi mulai mengasah guntingnya.

Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, 15 tahun, terlambat 1 menit 14 detik di hari kedua latihan musim panas eksklusif mereka.

Dengan seorang anak ditangannya.

**_(AoKise!)_**

"Jadi.. inikah alasan kalian terlambat?"

Latihan sementara dihentikan dulu. Akashi dan yang lainnya sibuk mengadili dua tersangka perbuatan asusila(?) ini.

"Aku kecewa dengan kalian berdua, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Ternyata semalam kalian beneran 'itu' sampai punya anak diluar ni—"

"KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN SEKS, TETSU!" potong Aomine frontal, "Lagipula kalau kami melakukannya, tidak mungkin 'kan anak kami langsung sebesar ini!"

"Jadi Mine-chin dan Kise-chin benar-benar melakukannya?"

"TIDAK!"

Semua mata langsung memicing kearah Aomine dan Kise. Bagaimanapun hal ini masih sulit untuk diterima nalar. Aomine dan Kise yang tiba-tiba membawa anak, lalu kesaksian Kuroko mengenai tadi malam, dan lain sebagainya.

Omong-omong soal anak yang dibawa Aomine dan Kise, sepertinya anak ini entah kenapa familiar di mata Akashi..

"Oh ya, dimana Shintarou? Dia sudah telat 10 menit." Celetuk Akashi. Semua menegadah, tampaknya mereka semua tidak sadar kalau Midorima daritadi tidak ada. Ini aneh, tak biasanya Midorima telat datang latihan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Akashicchi? Dia ini Midorimacchi!" seru Kise sambil menunjuk anak hijau berumur 10 tahunan yang sedang asyik memeluk boneka M*nokurobo.

Hening.

"Kise-kun, aku tahu anakmu dengan Aomine-kun entah kenapa mirip Midorima-kun tetapi—"

"Ini benar-benar Midorimacchi! Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, Muracchi, Momoicchi, percayalah! Aku tidak berbohong! Tanya saja Aominecchi!"

Aomine mengangguk malas sambil mengorek kupingnya. Yang lainnya gantian menatap Midorima sekarang.

"Dia memang terlihat seperti Midorima-kun." ujar Kuroko pendek.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya saja?" usul Momoi.

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu kau yang tanya, Satsuki." Titah Akashi. Momoi langsung memasang tampang bingung.

"Err… err.." Momoi bingung. Apa coba yang harus dia tanyakan? "Namamu siapa?"

Sungguh pertanyaan klise.

"_C_hinta_l_ou, nanodayo." Jawab anak itu kalem. Tangannya makin erat genggamannya kepada boneka M*nokurobo itu.

"Hobi?"

"Nonton _Oha-Asa_. _Lucky Item _hari ini boneka babi nanodayo." Jawab si hijau.

"Kau siapanya Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun?" sekarang Kuroko yang bertanya.

"Aku gak mau ngaku tapi aku anak papa dan mama nanodayo." Balasnya.

Semuanya hening.

"Teganya Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun tidak menganggapnya anak. Teganya." Keluh Kuroko masih dengan muka datar.

"KUBILANG DIA BUKAN ANAKKU, TETSU!"

"Tapi dia terlihat seperti Mido-chin," Murasakibara mengunyah m*moginya, "Meski dia anak Kise-chin dan Mine-chin."

"DIA MEMANG MIDORIMA TAHU!" Aomine tambah sewot. Masa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang percaya sih?

Mendegar teriakan Aomine yang kencang, sontak '_Chintalou_' langsung menangis kencang.

"Aominecchi suaramu terlalu kencang! Dia nangis lagi 'kan!"

"Terus _aing_ kudu salto sambil bilang wow gitu?!"

"AOMINECCHIIII! Eeeeh Midorimacchi jangan nangis lagi doooonng!"

'_Mereka benar-benar seperti suami istri.'_—pikir semuanya.

"Cukup semuanya," Akashi menepuk kedua tangannya. Ia capek dengan keributan ini semua, "Dia memang Shintarou. Aku bisa jamin hal itu."

"TUH 'KAN!" Aomine girang sendiri. Akashi kembali berdehem, membuat Aomine langsung bungkam.

"Melihat Shintarou dalam keadaan seperti ini, tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengikuti latihan." Akashi berjalan menuju Midorima, lalu menggendongnya, dan membuat semuanya terkejut. "Tetapi kita akan tetap menjalani latihan. Lalu, Daiki, Ryouta,"

Aomine dan Kise lalu dalam keadaan siaga.

"..Kalian akan kuberi tanggung jawab untuk mengurus Shintarou."

…

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?" keduanya kaget. "KENAPA HARUS AKU? KENAPA TIDAK KISE/AOMINECCHI SAJA?!" Keduanya saling tunjuk.

_CKRIS._

Aomine dan Kise langsung diam melihat tatapan mematikan dari kedua mata amber sang kapten.

"Nah, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, silahkan keluar dan jangan kembali sampai Shintarou benar-benar tenang."

_BLAM_.

Dan keduanya ditendang keluar.

**_(AoKise)_**

"Tapi aku penasaran," Murasakibara membuka bungkusan makanan ringannya yang lain, lalu menawarkannya pada Akashi, Kuroko, dan Momoi, "Kenapa Mido-chin bisa mengecil seperti itu?"

_KRAUK_. Kuroko mengunyah _snack_ p*cky yang diberi Murasakibara. "Midorima-kun juga seperti kehilangan ingatan. Apa ada hubungannya sama kejadian semalam?"

Semua tampak berpikir.

"Ah!" Momoi menengadah, "Kemarin malam ya!"

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Momo-chin?"

"Ya.. semalam Dai-chan, Ki-chan, dan Midorin bermain poker sampai larut sekali, jadi aku buatkan saja camilan untuk mereka bertiga." Terang Momoi. Dua kepala lainnya _sweatdrop_.

Mereka bertiga pernah diberitahu Aomine kalau makanan apapun yang dibuat Momoi itu tidak enak, tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan bahkan itu bisa membuat orang sampai **hilang ingatan **alih-alih **mengecil**.

Akashi tersenyum mendengar hal ini, "Cukup. Atsushi, Tetsuya, ayo kita latihan."

Kuroko dan Murasakibara lalu turun ke lapangan, dengan Momoi yang mengawasi mereka.

'_Akashi-kun_..'

**_(AoKise)_**

Kise dan Aomine sekarang sedang berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan (dengan Midorima di tengah tentunya) tanpa arah. Semenjak Akashi mengusir mereka dari _gym_, lalu kunci kamar yang entah sejak kapan hilang dari kantung celana Kise, mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sekalian menyenangkan hati si anak hijau ini.

"Aominecchi.. Bagaimana ini…" keluh Kise pasrah.

"Mana kutahu! Aku tidak peduli!" balas Aomine kasar, dan teriakan Aomine sukses mengagetkan Midorima kecil kita tercinta.

"Papa… mama… jangan be_l_tengka_l_…"

Mata Midorima mulai berkaca-kaca. Kise dan Aomine mulai panik.

"HYAAAAAAAAAA! Midorimacchi—eh, Shintaroucchi jangan nangis! Lihat! Lihat! Disana ada banyak mobiiil!" Kise mencoba mengalihkan Midorima, tetapi Midorima tetap menangis kencang. Kise makin kelabakan. Melihat itu, Aomine jadi merasa kasihan sendiri.

"Oi Kise, pinjem bonekanya,"

Kise yang tak tahu-menahu, cuma asal memberinya saja.

"Shintarou! Jangan menangis! Papa dan mama pasti akan bermaafan kok, kalau tidak aku akan menghukumnya!" Aomine mencoba meninggikan suaranya, agar bisa menyuarakan si boneka babi, meski pada akhirnya malah terdengar aneh.

"Mama, Mama Ryouta, papa minta maaf ya! Harusnya papa lebih bertanggung jawab." Pinta Aomine lewat boneka. Sialan. Ia malu banget.

Tangis Midorima mulai mereda. Ia melihat ke arah Kise dengan harap-harap cemas. Kise sadar, kalau sekarang gilirannya yang ngomong.

"Hump! Aku marah dengan Aominecchi. Mending kamu mati saja dimakan lobster."

_JROT_. Aomine merasa ingin memukul Kise sekarang. Tapi niatnya harus ditahan atau si _shooter _akan menangis lagi.

"Ayolah mama~ Maafin papa ya~"

"Tidak."

"Mamah~"

"_No way!"_

"Jadi mama tega sama papa? Oke! Kita cerai mah!"

Kise tersentak, Midorima berkaca-kaca, dan tangisan kembali meraung di angkasa.

"Aa—aa—aa oke!" Kise menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Aku maafin papa, asal papa jangan mengulanginya lagi! Janji?"

"Janji."

"Janji jari kelingking?" kali ini Midorima kecil yang ngomong.

"Ya." Seru Kise dan Aomine secara bersamaan. Mereka saling menautkan jari kelingking mereka, membuat Midorima kecil tersenyum senang.

"Hehehe," Kise tertawa kecil.

"Kau kenapa sih?" gerutu Aomine. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Aku tak menyangka Aominecchi.. bisa seperti itu." Puji Kise.

"Aku punya adik, sudah biasa." Jawab Aomine sekenanya.

"Ya maaf, aku anak tunggal sih." Kise memajukan bibirnya, ngambek. Ia merasa kalah dari Aomine.

Kise dan Aomine kemudian menggandeng tangan Midorima lagi, dan kembali menelusuri jalan.

"Kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat, Aominecchi."

_DOKI._

Jantungnya entah kenapa berdetak sedikit lebih cepat mendengarnya.

"Heh.. tentu saja." Aomine tersenyum lebar. Kise tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Mama.. aku lapar."

"Ayo makan es krim kalau begitu, Shintaroucchi! Aku tahu dimana tempat es krim yang enak! Kau mau 'kan?"

"Mauuu!"

Kise dan Midorima kecil langsung berlari beriringan menuju taman di dekat situ.

Aomine menghela napas melihat 'keluarga'nya yang terbentuk secara tiba-tiba itu.

'_Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang…'_

—_**TBC **_

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PINSIL! Oke.. Jadi ini sebenernya project fic yang udah dari sebulan yang lalu tapi baru jalan sekarang. Berawal dari pemikiran Biru+Kuning=Ijo, maka fic ini pun lahir (:'3)TL. Aneh juga sih ya kalo dipikir-pikir masa Ayahnya ga peka Ibu(?)nya cengeng—eh, melankolis, anaknya jadi tsundere gitu -._-.**

**Untuk apdet saya ga bisa mastiin kapan, berhubung chapter 2 belom diketik dan saya selalu mengabaikan fic multichapter…**

**Oke! Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya :D**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


	2. Unexpected event

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: AoKise, shota!Midorima, OOC, typo, dsb**

Terima kasih untuk **meshi-chan **dan **Charles Grey **yang sudah memberi inspirasi ke saya buat lanjutan fanfic ini di twitter TwT

Dan juga **kamu **:)

* * *

5 blok dari tempat menginap para tokoh pelangi, ada sebuah _Game Center _yang ukuran sedang yang tidak terlalu ramai. Oke, tadinya tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika manusia berambut biru dan kuning bertemu dengan _ring _basket.

"Kyaaaaa~ Lihat ada yang mau bertanding basket!"

"Siapa siapa?!"

"Itu Kise-kun yang ganteng itu 'kan?"

"Hei, siapa lawannya yang hitam dekil itu?"

"Tak tahu. Tapi pacarku bilang dia pemain basket yang hebat di SMP-nya."

"Heeee, jadi mereka mau tanding?!"

"Mungkin begitu."

"… Lalu, siapa anak kecil berambut hijau itu?"

Kerumuman orang-orang (yang kebanyakan fans Kise) itu mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan tanding ketiga orang tersebut di _arcade _basket. Sementara yang menjadi pusat pembicaraan malah tidak peduli sama sekali. Pokoknya mereka cuma mikir kalo dia mesti menang!

Jadi, semua berawal dari _scene _terakhir di chapter 1. Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima kecil membeli es krim di minimarket terdekat, dan ternyata ketiganya mendapat bonus untuk memainkan satu permainan gratis di _Game Center _terdekat. Karena ketiganya sama-sama maniak basket, jadilah mereka memilih itu.

"Dek, adek yakin mau ambil yang untuk dewasa?" mas-mas penjaga _Game Center _kembali mengingatkan.

"Jangan _l_emehkan aku, nanodayo. Kalau _c_egini _c_ih ma_c_ih pendek nanodayo." Midorima mendorong kacamatanya dan memulai ancang-ancang.

"Aku tak akan kalah dari Aominecchi dan Shintaroucchi-ssu!" Kise sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Terdengar teriakan _fangirls_ yang mendukungnya sepenuh hati.

"_Che_, jangan mimpi Kise. Yang bisa mengalahkan aku cuma aku." Kata Aomine klise, dengan mata yang sudah menyala.

Peluit pun dibunyikan, dan ketiganya langsung berusaha memasukkan bola dengan kecepatan ekstrem.

Kise menggunakan beberapa teknik yang ia salin dari pemain yang pernah ia lawan. _Quick release_ lah, apalah, yah pokoknya intinya ia menggunakan teknik yang ia _copy_. Sementara Aomine menggunakan _formless shot_-nya yang meski terlihat ogah-ogahan, tetapi masuk semua. Midorima meski agak kewalahan karena tubuhnya yang kecil, tapi ia masih bisa memasukkan bola dengan lihainya—membuat semuanya terpana tidak percaya.

Bagi anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, main beginian sih segampang membalikkan telapak tangan.

2 menit berlalu, dan mereka pun selesai bermain.

"Hah.. aku kalah dari Aominecchi!" keluh Kise. "Aku cuma dapat 200 poin!"

"_Ckckckck,_ setidaknya kau sudah dapat voucher makan gratis." Seru Aomine, si peraih poin 228 yang merupakan rekor di _Game Center _tersebut, sambil memutar-mutarkan bola basket berwarna biru tua yang menjadi hadiahnya.

Sementara Midorima kecil asyik menghirup _oshiruko_, minuman favoritnya, yang merupakan hadiahnya juga.

"_Mou_… Midori—eh, Shintaroucchi ga marah kalah sama Aominecchi? Padahal _shooting _kan spesialismu!" tanya Kise.

"Aku sengaja nga_l_ah da_l_i papa ka_l_ena mau _oshiruko_, nanodayo." Ujar Midorima kecil sambil memalingkan muka. Paling dia gak mau ngaku aja kalo dia kalah.

"Ahh… padahal aku mau bola basket baru."

_Plok_. Telinga Aomine langsung bereaksi mendengar itu.

"Nih," Aomine menyodorkan bola basketnya dengan malu-malu. Kise bingung sendiri melihatnya.

"Eh ga usah Aominecchi aku cuma bercan—"

"Ambil saja," Aomine bersikeras, "Toh aku masih punya bola basket bagus."

Kise menatap Aomine sebentar. Dengan ragu, ia pun akhirnya menerima pemberian Aomine. "Terima kasih, Aominecchi!"

_DOKI._

_DOKI. DOKI. DOKI._

Aomine bersumpah kalau jantungnya tadi berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat senyum bahagia Kise.

"Sa—sama-sama." Balas Aomine malu.

.

.

.

.

_Kruyuuuuuuuukk._

Aomine dan Kise melirik kebawah, mendapati Midorima kecil yang sudah memegangi perutnya dengan muka merah. Aomine rasanya ingin tertawa, namun niatnya terpaksa dihentikan ketika Kise menendang tulang betisnya.

"Lapar karena main tadi ya, Shintaroucchi?" Tanya Kise. Midorima mengangguk meski malu.

"Sepertinya kupon makan ini ada gunanya," seru Kise riang sambil melambai-lambaikan kupon makan gratisnya, "Ayo kita ke Maji Burger!"

**_~(AoKise)~_**

"EEEEHHH? KUPON TIDAK BERLAKU TANPA PEMBELIAN?!"

Teriakan Aomine dan Kise hampir saja membuat telinga si mbak penjaga toko tuli. Dengan sabar, akhirnya si mbak kembali menjelaskan, "Ya begitulah mas, kalau anda tidak membeli minimal satu burger maka kupon gratis spageti dan minuman ini tidak akan berlaku."

"Ga jadi beli deh kalo gitu." Aomine membalikan badan hendak pergi, namun kerah bajunya ditahan oleh tangan Kise.

"Tapi aku lapar, Aominecchiiiii! Shintaroucchi juga lapar! Iya 'kan?"

"Aku mau bu_l_ge_l_ yang itu." Kata Midorima sudah memesan.

"Kau bisa beli sendiri 'kan Kise?" tanya Aomine ketus.

"Uangku habis gara-gara es krim tadi!" aku Kise. Aomine _sweatdrop_. Buset, model kece begini duitnya dikit bro!

"Gini aja deh, kita suit, yang kalah beli burger buat Midorima." Usul Aomine.

"Setuju." Kise menyetujui usul Aomine. Mereka berdua pun langsung ambil ancang-ancang buat suit.

"_JAN-KEN-PON!"_

.

.

.

"Ha_l_i ini ha_l_i yang be_l_untung buat Gemini, apalagi dengan bola basket wa_l_na bi_l_u sebagai _Lucky Item_." Kata Midorima kecil sambil asyik mengunyah burger berukuran jumbo miliknya.

"Diam." Aomine mengunyah spagetinya dengan kesal. Ya, sesuai dugaan kalian, Aomine kalah suit. Aomine jadi menyesal kenapa ia tadi memberikan bola basketnya kepada Kise.

Kise—yang berbagi spageti dengan Aomine, karena Midorima sangat pelit dan tidak mau membagi burgernya dengan alasan tidak higenis—asyik mengunyah spagetinya dengan muka bahagia. _Well_, siapa yang tahu kalau aliran "gunting selalu menang" yang dianut Akashi memang selalu benar.

Aomine merutuk. Keseringan mengalah janken dengan Akashi membawa dampak tidak baik bagi dirinya.

"Eh, Aominecchi, ga makan lagi?" tanya Kise sambil asik memutar-mutarkan garpunya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Gak napsu." Jawab Aomine sekenanya.

"Ya sudah kuhabiskan saja."

"Eh! Jangan diabisin! Belinya kan pake duit aku!" protes Aomine.

_HAP._ Kise mengabaikan perkataan Aomine, dan kembali menyuapkan segarpu spageti ke mulutnya, "Tapwi ituw yang terakhir low Aominecchi~"

Perempatan mulai muncul di pelipis Aomine. Beraninya..

"Sialan! Balikin spagetinya!" perintah Aomine sambil menarik-narik garpu yang diulum Kise. Sementara Kise dengan gigih tetap mempertahankan si garpu di mulutnya.

"Kiseeeeee!"

"Aominecchi, relain aja sih spagetinya buatku!" seru Kise, masih dengan mulut penuh spageti.

"Ogah!" Aomine berhasil menarik garpu itu dari mulut Kise, "Aku akan merebutnya meski dengan paksaan!" ujar Aomine ngotot.

"Maksud Aominecchi ap—"

_Tiiing_…

Sebuah garpu berbahan aluminium jatuh membentur lantai.

Mata Kise membelalak, mata Aominepun ikut membesar beberapa lama kemudian.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Yang jelas, yang Aomine tahu, tadi ia menghentikan perkataan Kise dengan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir ranum si model cilik.

**_~(AoKise)~_**

'_APA. YANG. TELAH. AKU. LAKUKAN!'_

Pikiran Aomine acak kadut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berakhir dalam situasi seperti ini.

Berawal dari kemarin malam ia dan Kise bermain poker bersama. Lalu Midorima yang mendadak berubah menjadi kecil, ia dan Kise disuruh mengurus Midorima, ketiganya pergi ke _Game Center_ bersama, ia dan Kise yang suit untuk membeli makan siang Midorima,lalu Kise menghabiskan spagetinya, dan… Ia yang tidak terima kalau spagetinya dihabiskan Kise sehingga ia meminta Kise mengembalikannya dan—

Aomine merutuki dirinya yang amat sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

Dan lagi, yang membuat Aomine semakin bingung adalah.. alasan kenapa ia _masih _melanjutkan ciuman itu.

_(Dan kenapa jantungnya malah berdetak tidak karuan ketika berada sedekat ini dengan Kise)._

Sungguh, Aomine ingin sekali mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Kise, namun seperti ada magnet berbeda kutub di antara kedua bibir mereka sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa terlepas, seperti ada gula manis di ujung bibir Kise sehingga membuat Aomine semakin ketagihan untuk mengulumnya.

"A.. o.. mine.. cchi.."

"Ah." Selang waktu kemudian, Aomine pun menyudahi ciuman mereka. Keduanya memalingkan muka, tidak berani melihat muka lawan mainnya. Hening pun menyelimuti. Tidak ada satupun yang mau menanyakan maksud ciuman tadi.

"Aominecchi.."

Oh tidak tidak tidak. Jangan bertanya mengenai apapun dulu, Kise!

"Aominecchi! Dengarkan aku!"

Tidak! Aomine berteriak dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kalau Kise bertanya mengenai tadi!

"Aominecchi! Shintaroucchi hilang!"

"Eh?"

Aomine melirik ke arah kursi tempat Midorima kecil duduk. Dan Midorima tidak ada disana. Pasti pergi ketika mereka sedang sibuk dengan 'kegiatan' mereka tadi.

"Aominecchi, bagaimana ini? Akashicchi pasti akan membunuh kita!"

"Te—tenang!" Aomine memegang pundak Kise, berusaha menenangkan si pirang, "Mendingan kita cari Midorima sekarang. _Kuso_, dasar bocah sialan! Ayo Kise!"

**_~(AoKise)~_**

"Ingatkan lagi kenapa aku harus menemanimu?"

Si raven hanya tertawa kecil, membuat si rambut coklat marah dan memukul kepala si raven.

"Hey! Tak usah memukulku juga kali, Miyaji-senpai!"

"Ya jangan suka memaksaku untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan sore, Takao! Kecuali kalau kau gadis manis yang mempunyai ukuran dada yang lumayan!" sergah Miyaji. Pemuda raven yang dipanggil Takao ini hanya meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena aku sudah belajar dengan giat untuk masuk Shuutoku, oke _sempai_?" ujar Takao ngeles. Miyaji pun kembali mengomel dan sesekali mengancam akan melemparinya dengan nanas.

'_DUK'_

"Aduh…"

Takao dan Miyaji diam sebentar. Mereka melongo melihat anak yang tidak sengaja mereka tabrak. Seorang anak kecil pendek, punya balutan perban di tangan kirinya, berambut hijau, dan sedang memeluk boneka babi dengan eratnya.

Hendak mereka bertanya kepada anak kecil ini, tiba-tiba sang anak kecil hijau ini berdiri dan berkata, "Tolong. Aku nyasa_l_, nanodayo."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

—_**TBC **_

* * *

**A/N: Dengan segala pertimbangan, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Awwww **_**big thanks **_** buat review-nya **_**guys**_**!****Kalian harus tau reaksi saya yang udah mesem-mesem sendiri kayak orang gila pas bacanya.**

_**Anyway**_**, berhubung chapter 3 belum saya ketik, jadi saya gak tahu ini fic bakal apdet kapan. Ya.. semoga saja saya tidak menelantarkannya hohoho #headshot**

**Segala kritik dan saran diterima.**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


	3. Keluarga Bahagia

_**[Sementara di **_**Gymnasium**_**]**_

"Akashi-kun, ini semua perbuatanmu ya?"

Akashi mengintip Kuroko dari balik kertas-kertas yang diberikan Momoi tadi, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Tetsuya?"

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, ada yang aneh dari cemilan buatan Momoi-san."

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Momoi-san kemarin malam membuat kue kering dari kacang merah," terang Kuroko, "Dan di antara mereka bertiga yang menyukai kacang merah hanyalah Midorima-kun."

Akashi merapihkan dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan Momoi sambil menghela napas, "Lalu, kau menuduhku menyuruh Satsuki meracuni Shintarou, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu," Kuroko menunduk, "Aku tidak menuduh Akashi-kun. Hanya bertanya saja."

"Hm." Akashi lalu memberikan dokumen-dokumen itu kepada Momoi. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya, "Kembalilah latihan, Tetsuya. Atau latihanmu kutambah 3 kali lipat."

"Baik."

"Atsushi, kau juga."

"Tapi Aka-chin~ Aku lapar~"

Kuroko dan Murasakibara pun kembali ke lapangan. Momoi yang dari tadi memperhatikan mengeluarkan sebuah tawa pelan.

"Tetsu-kun benar-benar seorang pengamat yang cermat, iya 'kan, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Momoi dan malah berjalan menuju lapangan—bergabung dengan dua rekannya yang lain.

Tapi sebagai gantinya—

—ada sebuah senyuman mengerikan terpampang disana.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: AoKise. Teikou Days. Random. Family-Humor gagal. Typo. Dsb**

Terima kasih pada **shikitsu **yang sudah berbaik hati mau membuat 'kan _cover_ :'D

**Dan juga KAMU :'3**

* * *

"Tolong. Aku nyasa_l_, nanodayo."

Takao dan Miyaji tak henti-hentinya bertukar pandang karena anak ini. Apa coba anak ini, baru juga ketemu udah laporan kalau dia nyasar. Emangnya mereka apa, satpam?

"Kak,"

"Eh—ah, iya," Takao dan Miyaji kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke anak hijau tadi. "Jadi, ehm, _dik_, kau itu nyasar."

"Namaku bukan nyasar, nanodayo."

Takao mengacak-acak kepalanya, frustasi. "Maksudku, kau tersesat. Iya 'kan?" Midorima kecil mengangguk.

"Dimana kau terakhir melihat orang tuamu?"

"Di Maji Burger. Tapi saat aku kembali kesana mereka sudah tak ada." Jawab Midorima kecil dengan nada sedih.

"Oh.." Takao mangut-mangut. "Kenapa kau bisa terpisah dari mereka?"

"_Lucky Item_-ku ketinggalan di _Game Cente_l," Midorima menunjukkan boneka babinya, "Jadi aku mengambilnya. Lagipula papa dan mama sedang melakukan 'u_l_usan' me_l_eka tadi."

'_URUSAN?! EMANG ORANG TUA DIA LAGI NGAPAIN?!' _Pikiran Takao dan Miyaji udah kemana-mana. Emang dasar kalian pikiran kalian kotor.

"Eh, bocah, namamu siapa?" giliran Miyaji yang angkat bicara.

"_C_hinta_l_ou, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima pendek.

"EH?! SHINTAROU?" Takao setengah berteriak, "Shintarou, seperti Midorima Shintarou-nya _Kiseki no Sedai_? Yang _'Ijo. Mantap. Hot.'_itu?!"

Takao, tolong hentikan perkataanmu itu. Midorima kecil dan Miyaji sampai ambil seribu langkah darimu tahu.

"Namaku Takao Kazunari!" seru Takao riang beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Midorima kecil sudah tidak merasa takut untuk mendekatinya lagi, "Yang ini calon _senpai_-ku, Miyaji Kiyoshi!"

"_Oyaji_?"

"KAU MAU KULEMPARI NANAS?!" seru Miyaji emosi. Takao tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sudahlah Miyaji-senpai," ujar Takao sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Miyaji, "Lebih baik kita bantu Shin-chan mencari orang tuanya sekarang~"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, nanodayo."

"Terserah~"

Lalu ketiganya pun memulai perjalanan mereka mencari orang tua Midorima. Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

TAMAT!

.

.

.

Oke, saya bercanda. Sekarang mari kita tengok 'orang tua' Midorima.

"Maji Burger, cek. Taman, cek. Minimarket tempat beli es krim, cek.." Kise berusaha mengingat daftar tempat yang sudah ia datangi, "Aominecchi, bagaimana ini? Shintaroucchi tidak ada dimanapun!"

"Mana kutahu!" gerutu Aomine sebal, "Sialan! Midorima juga tidak ada di penginapan lagi. Untung tadi Akashi gak curiga pas liat kita di penginapan!"

"Ah! Aku jadi pusing!" Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kise, pinjem bolanya! Aku mau main basket."

_TING_. Sebuah lampu bohlam bersinar di kepala Kise, "Aominecchi! Kau jenius!"

"Hah?" Aomine memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, "Aku jenius dalam bermain basket?"

"BUKAN!" kata Kise keras, membuat Aomine sedikit tertohok, "Eh, ya, Aominecchi memang jenius dalam bermain basket, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

"Terus?"

"Aominecchi, coba ingat. Dari tempat-tempat yang kita datangi bersama Shintaroucchi tadi, mana coba yang belum kita cari?"

Aomine memasang tampang (sok) berpikirnya. Coba ia ingat-ingat kegiatan yang mereka bertiga lakukan. Datang ke _gym_ lalu diusir Akashi, jalan-jalan ke taman, makan es krim di minimarket, main basket..

Ah. _"GAME CENTER_!" Aomine dan Kise berseru dalam waktu bersamaan. Keduanya lalu saling pandang-pandangan.

"Aominecchi memikirkan hal yang sama denganku!" ujar Kise senang, membuat pipi Aomine sedikit memerah.

"Ayo Aominecchi!" Kise menarik-narik lengan baju Aomine, "Kita kesana sekarang!"

"_O-osh_!"

**_~(AoKise!)~_**

"Takao… bukankah kita seharusnya mencari orang tua anak ini?"

"Kau benar, _senpai_." Jawab Takao santai.

"Kalau begitu…" Miyaji mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi, "KENAPA DIA MALAH ASIK NAIK BEGITUAN HAH?!" ujar Miyaji penuh amarah. Takao menanggapinya hanya dengan menghela napas sementara Midorima kecil tetap asyik dengan tunggangan Kerosukenya.

"Ah sudah beres.." Midorima menatap dengan nanar, "_Oyaji_, minta uang lagi, nanodayo."

"BIARKAN AKU MELEMPARNYA DENGAN NANAS!" Miyaji pasti sudah melempari Midorima kecil dengan sejuta nanas, kalau saja Takao tidak segera menenangkannya. Lagipula, kau dapat nanas darimana, Miyaji?

"Ayolah _senpai_, sesekali menemani anak kecil main tidak masalah 'kan?" kata Takao. Miyaji cuma menggerutu saja di tempat sementara Midorima kecil ya.. masih asyik dengan Kerosukenya.

"Shintaroucchi?" telinga ketiga orang itu mendelik mendengarnya. Suaranya kok familiar ya?

"Shintaroucchi!" sosok remaja lelaki pirang berlari mendekati Midorima kecil, "Kau ternyata disini! Aominecchi, dugaan kita benar!"

"Mama! Papa!" Midorima kecil langsung melompat dari Kerosuke dan mengampiri 'mama'-nya.

"_Hah… _Jangan bikin khawatir dong, bocah!" seru sang 'papa' sambil mengacak-acak rambut Midorima kecil, membuat yang bersangkutan mengeluh kesakitan.

Ah.. Reuni keluarga yang mengharukan. Bukan begitu, Takao, Miyaji?

E—eh, Takao, Miyaji, kenapa kalian pasang tampang terkejut seperti itu?

".. Jadi orang tua Shin-chan itu.. Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta dari _Kiseki no Sedai_?!" ujar Takao dengan suara tinggi. Tampangnya sudah tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi.

"MANA MUNGKIN!" Elak Aomine sambil melempari Takao dengan bola basket Kise. Ckckck brutalnya. Jangan ditiru di rumah ya!

"Tapi dia memanggilmu 'papa' dan 'mama'!"

"Ya, banyak hal yang terjadi." Kise membawa Midorima kecil ke dalam gendongannya, "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Shintaroucchi!"

"Tak usah berterima kasih," _Cring. Cring. Cring. _Tampak efek bunga-bunga muncul sebagai latar belakang Miyaji, "Kami tidak kerepotan kok."

"Meski begitu tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih, anu.."

"Miyaji," Miyaji langsung menyambar tangan Kise dan mencium punggung tangan Kise, membuat semburat kecil muncul di wajah si kuning, "Namaku Miyaji. Lain kali kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja aku."

"I—iya."

Namun, tidak seperti Kise yang menanggapi ucapan Miyaji sebagai tanda pertemanan, Aomine Daiki malah menanggapinya sebagai sebuah _tantangan_.

Tunggu, kenapa pula ia harus menanggapinya sebagai sebuah tantangan?! Dia 'kan cuma mencium tangan Kise!

"Tapi serius loh, Kise-kun," Miyaji mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Kise, "Aku sebenarnya mengagumimu."

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak. Ia tidak cemburu. Dan ia bukanlah seorang _tsundere _seperti teman satu timnya yang sekarang mengecil.

"Mengagumiku?"

"Ya," kata Miyaji dengan suara rendah di samping telinga Kise, membuat Kise terkikik geli, "Sangat mengagumimu.."

_DUAK_!

Aomine menonjok Miyaji tepat di muka, membuat sang siswa Shuutoku melayang jauh. Takao dan Kise melongo, sementara Midorima kecil berdoa agar arwahnya tenang di dunia sana.

Persetan dengan teriakan protes Kise, ia tidak suka kalau ada yang berani menyentuk milik_nya_.

"Jangan sentuh Kise, sialan." Seru Aomine. "Kita pulang, Kise."

"Tapi Aominecchi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Aomine menggubris perkataan Kise dan menarik tangannya paksa, membuat Kise mengaduh kesakitan, "Kita pulang, **sekarang**."

Aomine dan Kise pun pergi meninggalkan Takao yang sudah membeku di tempat.

"_Senpai_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ohok, iya.." Miyaji bangkit sambil meneglus-ngelus pipinya yang membengkak, "Orang-orang _Kiseki no Sedai _memang menakutkan ya meski di luar lapangan…"

**_~(AoKise!)~_**

"Aominecchi!" panggil Kise. Sudah 10 menit lebih Aomine menarik lengan Kise dan tidak mengindahkan panggilannya, "Aominecchi—kau kenapa sih?!"

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa!"

"Bohong!" Kise menepis tangan Aomine, "Jelas-jelas kau _kenapa-napa_. Kalau tidak ngapain kau memukul Miyaji-san!"

"Aku _tidak _apa-apa Kise! Kau saja yang—"

"_DAIKI_!" Kise berteriak. Aomine terdiam, pupil matanya membesar—kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Kise memanggil nama depannya.

_Screw it_. Orang yang ia sukai pertama kali memanggil nama depannya dengan amarah? Menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak suka,"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka ketika dia dekat-dekat kamu begitu." Aku Aomine. Ia memalingkan mukanya yang sudah memerah. "Menjijikan tahu."

_Pessssssshh_. Muka Kise sudah panas sekarang. Dadanya berdegup kencng seakan mau lepas.

"Tapi Aominecchi, Miyaji-san kan—"

"Aku tahu." Potong Aomine cepat, "Tapi tetap saja."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat.

"Aominecchi cemburu?" tanya Kise. Aomine langsung tersedak—entah tersedak apa. Daki-dakinya, mungkin?

"Aku juga, suka cemburu pada Aominecchi."

Aomine membelalakkan matanya. Wow, ia baru mendengar hal seperti ini dari mulut Kise.

"Aku cemburu kalau Aominecchi sama Kurokocchi."

"Hah? Aku dan dia kan cuma _partner_!"

"Tetap saja aku cemburu!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya, "Habisnya Aominecchi lebih memilih bersama dengan Kurokocchi di banding main _one-on-one _denganku! Lalu aku juga sebal kalau Aominecchi baca majalah Mai!"

"Kok bisa?! Suka-suka aku mau baca majalah apa—"

"Soalnya Aominecchi suka tipe-tipe gadis seperti Mai 'kan?!" teriak Kise. "Aku kesal, soalnya aku tidak mendekati tipe kesukaan Aominecchi. Aku ini laki-laki, badanku tidak kecil, dadaku tidak besar, dan tentunya aku tidak _moe_!" lanjut Kise dengan nada kesal.

"Jadi, sebetulnya aku sudah lebih lama cemburu di banding Aominecchi! Hmph!"

_Hahaha._

Ya ampun, pikir Aomine. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa kencang mendengar pengakuan Kise.

"Aominecchi! Kenapa kau tertawa begitu—hei! Jangan pencet hidungku begitu—Sa-sakit tahu!"

"Diamlah," Aomine menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kise dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya, "Begini saja dulu."

"Aominecchi…"

Kise memanggil Aomine, tapi Aomine hanya diam dan menatap kedua bola mata Kise dalam-dalam. Biru laut bertemu kuningnya matahari. Mereka berdua tidak berhenti tatap-tatapan, sampai akhirnya Aomine mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekati Kise. Terus mendekatinya hingga akhirnya—

"Ma, aku mau pipis."

—gagal menciumnya.

"_UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA_—Ba-bagaimana kau bisa berada di atas kepalaku?!" tanya Aomine kalut. Secara reflek ia langsung mendorong Kise dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah. Terdengar keluhan-keluhan Kise seperti _"Jahat Aominecchi!" _dan _"Uwaa aku ini model tahu!" _terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Habis papa dan mama mengabaikanku, nanodayo." Ujar Midorima kecil kesal. "Ah, mama, aku mau pipis. Bu_l_uan, nanodayo."

"I—iya." Kise langsung mengambil Midorima kecil dari kepala Aomine dan pergi menuju toilet umum, "Uhm, Aominecchi, maaf ya, tapi sepertinya harus kita lanjutkan nanti-ssu."

_DOKI DOKI DOKI. _Semburat merah muncul di wajah Aomine. Badannya tiba-tiba saja menegang.

"Ja—jangan membuatku semangat tiba-tiba dong, dasar bego.."

Sehabis menunggu Midorima kecil buang air, ketiganya pun berjalan beriringan menuju penginapan.

**_~(AoKise!)~_**

_**[Keesokan Paginya.]**_

"Ugh… Kepalaku sakit."

Midorima bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali, dan parahnya ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kenapa tempat tidurku sempit sekali?" Omel Midorima. Ia hendak menoleh ke sekeliling kasurnya dan mendapati Aomine dan Kise yang tidur di sampingnya—sambil melingkarkan tangan mereka ke pinggangnya.

Midorima _cengo_ melihatnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI TEMPAT TIDURKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!" Seru Midorima murka. Ia langsung mendorong Aomine dan Kise hingga membuat Aomine terjungkal dan Kise mencium tembok dengan mesranya. Sungguh _alarm_ yang hebat.

"Aduh apa yang kau laku—SHINTAROUCCHI?" Kise mengerjapkan matanya, "SHINTAROUCCHI! KAU KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULA!" seru Kise riang dan langsung memeluk si hijau, tanpa memperdulikan sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan si hijau.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama depanku, nanodayo! Dan apa maksudnya _'sudah kembali seperti semula' _nanodayo?!"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sudah benjol karena beradu dengan lantai, "Padahal kemarin kau itu ngerepotin banget. Kau berutang satu majalah Mai-chan padaku."

"SESEORANG JELASKAN APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI KEMARIN, NANODAYO!"

"Shintarou, kau berisik," pintu kamar mereka bertiga terbuka. Akashi, Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Momoi berdiri disana. Momoi serta merta langsung menerjang Midorima—membuat yang bersangkutan berteriak kerisihan. "Ah, kulihat kau sudah kembali seperti semula."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, nanodayo. Dan Momoi, apa-apaan makanan ringan pemberianmu itu? Rasanya tidak enak. Apa yang kau masukkan?"

Momoi hanya ber-"teehee" ria.

"Sayang sekali," ujar Kuroko sambil menatap bungkusan warna hijau mudanya dengan nanar, "Padahal aku sudah membelikan ini khusus untuk Midorima-kun."

"Apa maksud—Kenapa kau membelikanku baju Kerosuke berukuran anak-anak, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima makin tidak mengerti.

Sementara yang lainnya sedang asyik merusuhi Midorima, Aomine dan Kise malah jalan berdua keluar kamar—menuju _gymnasium_.

_DUK. DUK. DUK. _"Sedih juga ya melihat Midorimacchi sudah kembali seperti semula." Ujar Kise sembil memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang ia pegang, sebelum ia tembakkan menuju ring yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Kok bisa?" gentian Aomine yang bertanya, sambil mengambil bola yang Kise tembakkan dan men-_dribble_-nya berulang kali.

"Rasanya sepi aja," Kise meremas kaus di sekitar daerah dadanya, "Sekarang aku tahu rasanya ditinggal anaknya yang sudah dewasa."

"Duh kamu ngomong kayak ibu-ibu aja deh." Ujar Aomine sambil melakukan _formless shot _andalannya. Kise lalu mengambil bola basket lain dan melemparnya ke Aomine dengan bibir mengembung.

"Aominecchi tidak senang dengan kemarin?" tanya Kise penuh harap. Sirat matanya seperti anak anjing yang mengharap makanan dari majikannya. Aomine sudah tak kuasa untuk menahannya, Kiseeeee~

"Aominecchi, kenapa ga—HUWAAA kenapa mukaku ditutup bola basket-ssu?"

"Jangan liat mukaku dulu," Aomine bersandar di permukaan bola yang lain, "Aku malu."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya…" Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. "Aku.. merasa tidak keberatan, mengurus, uhuk, _anak_, denganmu."

_Eh?_

_EH?!_

_EEEEHHHHHH?!_

_Peeeeeessssssssshhh._

Kise jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ta—tadi Aominecchi bilang apa?

".. Aominecchi, kau baru saja menembakku?

_DUAK._ Aomine melempari Kise dengan bola basket yang tadi. Kasihan. "SI—SIAPA YANG BILANG BEGITU BODOOOOHH?"

"Tapi tadi Aominecchi bilang kalau kau tidak keberatan mengurus anak denganku-ssu!"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku nembak 'kan!"

"Aominecchi ga usah _tsundere_ gitu dong!"

"MEMANGNYA AKU MIDORIMA?!" seru Aomine tambah geram. Sebagai hasilnya muka model Kise yang menjadi korban lemparan bola basketnya.

"_I—ittai-ssu_! Aominecchi jahat_-ssu_!"

"Salah sendiri." Aomine mengorek-ngorek kupingnya, sesekali mengintip Kise yang sibuk meringis meratapi nasib muka modelnya. Merasa kasihan, akhirnya Aomine dengan baik hati membasahi handuk kecilnya dengan air dingin dan mengompres pipi Kise dengan itu.

"Aku cuma gak mau kau absen _one-on-one _denganku gara-gara kau harus operasi plastik hanya karena mukamu kena bola basket, mengerti?"

Kise menatap muka Aomine yang sudah merah semerah tomat. Perlahan-lahan, sebuah senyuman mulai tersungging di bibirnya.

"Iya!"

Keduanya pun menghabiskan pagi sampai siang mereka dengan bermain _one-on-one_. Keduanya bermain dengan sangat semangat—mungkin karena kemarin mereka tak sempat tanding karena mengurus Midorima kecil.

Ah, omong-omong, sebenarnya Aomine tadi memang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kise, tapi ia mengelaknya karena malu. Hei, ini pertama kalinya ia menembak seseorang tahu! Biasanya 'kan ia yang ditembak cewek!

Tapi tidak apa-apa, tetap seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa. Karena Aomine tahu kalau Kise itu _miliknya_, dan sepertinya Kise juga sudah sadar akan hal itu.

Kise akan menjadi milik Aomine sampai kapanpun.

Dan Aomine bertekad, suatu saat nanti ia akan menyampaikan perasaannya dengan layak (kalau kata Satsuki sih dengan sebuket bunga mawar dan makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran mewah. _Ha_, berapa _budget _yang harus ia keluarkan coba?).

Dan setelah itu, ia akan membentuk keluarga bahagia bersama Kise, dengan seorang anak yang imut-imut dan penurut tentunya, tidak _tsundere_ seperti seseorang yang baru saja membesar.

—_**FIN **_

* * *

**A/N: FIC MULTICHAPTER PERTAMA YANG BERES! KYAAAA—Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah mendukung! **_**This chapter is especially for you guys! **_**Sengaja apdet tanggal segini soalnya sekaligus sebagai penutup tahun ini #eak  
**

**Sampai jumpa tahun depan! Selamat tahun baru 2013!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
